Her Pirate and His Princess
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: "When sadness was the sea, you were the one who taught me how to swim". Stories about our favourite couple from Storybrooke. A collection of Captain Swan oneshots, drabbles and poems. prompts accepted with thanks. 100% Captain Swan fluff.
1. The Glass Sculpture Beach

The Glass Sculpture Beach.

a/n Well are you doing?. This one shot was inspired by the first scene in the movie Sweet Home Alabama. I don't own Once Upon a Time(Ed and Adam do) or Sweet Home Alabama. If anyone wants to send me a prompt,feel free to do so.

The sky was deep grey and the sun looked as if it had been wrapped up in a thick charcoal blanket.

The sky rumbled and grumbled loudly with thunder and far off bright and vibrant lightening lit up the sky,burning and flickering like candles in the night. It lit up the sky every few minutes following the bellowing thunder. The beach's sand was sopping wet and heavy like miles of mud stretched out across the narrow but lengthy beach facing the now wild and stormy sea off of Storybrooke.

Two figures were sprinting across the beach not to get out of the rain but one chasing the other.

Fifteen year old Emma Nolan ran quickly, barely two steps ahead of Killian Jones who had been her best friend since he and his family moved to Storybrooke from Dublin nearly ten years beforehand. "I'm so sorry,Swan". Killian said desperately, using the nickname he had given her years ago when she dressed up as a swan for Halloween. Emma turned around taking in the sight of her very wet, upset looking best friend who she had been nursing a slight crush on over the years and now knowing the feeling was mutual she wasn't sure whether to embrace him or refuse him in fear of losing their firm friendship.

"Why Killian?". Her looked down at her and took one of her hands in a way that was not abnormal for them. "I really do like you,Lass. Like, in the other way. I always have". Killian didn't say anymore hoping that she would understand the rest without him having to say a word. They had always understood each other completely and knew what the other was feeling and thinking before they knew it themselves. Emma looked up at the boy who had been her best friend in the entire world for most of their lives desperate to find the truth in his eyes that were so blue that they but the sea to shame. In his eyes she found a look of immense affection that she couldn't put a name on until now. Suddenly, a flash of bright electric lightening hit the wet and muddy sand next to them, making them immediately forget their argument and back away from the area that was struck.

"It won't hit there again, Lass" Killian tells her. Emma nods as she too knows that lightning never strikes the same spot twice.

"I don't want to lose you,Jones" she told him. He smiled brightly down at her despite the rain, the thunder and the fact they both almost got sizzled. "You won't, I'm a survivor". Emma chuckled they both knew quite well she hadn't been expecting to almost get cooked alive by lightning.

They were both concerned about what this could do to their friendship. "A survivor,huh?" Emma said briefly looking away from him to where the lightning had struck. The strike had left a small amount of liquid fulgurite glass behind it, a common occurrence in Storybrooke.

"Well, do you want to forget the whole thing,Swan" asked Killian cautiously. "No, but why do you think we should change our relationship now." She asked as he had apparently liked her for several years longer than she had liked him. Killian smirked. "That's easy,Love. So I can kiss you whenever I like". She smiled brightly but covered it quickly with a smirk. "Alright then,Jones. Come here". Killian walked a few steps closer to her, wondering what the mischievous smile on her face was for, she tossed a handful of soft wet sand in his face. "Really,Lass" asks Killian. Emma nods laughing,"Yes Really, Killian" and pulls him in by the lapels of his drenched leather jacket. Her lips meeting his and mould together like two parts of one whole. They gently pull back and get lost in each others eyes. The two best friends who had both expectedly and unexpectedly become more had forgoten about everything from the storm to the lightning to the glass sculpture beach.


	2. This is Thriller Night

This Is Thriller Night.

a/n I was prompted to write this by TheRollyJodger. Thank you so much for prompting me to write this I really enjoyed it and I hope I did your idea justice. (I own nothing. Everything belongs to Eddie and Adam)

The town lights in Storybrooke twinkled, The traffic was light to nonexistent, the library was empty,

and the docks were silent. Music blared from Granny's Diner at the end of the street. It was New Years Eve and the people of Storybrooke were having as close as they could to a ball (Mary Margaret's idea, of course) to celebrate the occasion. The diner had been all decked out by Ruby and Granny for the evening and the dress code was formal , it was as close as you could possibly get to a ball in a small, quaint but special town of Storybrooke.

Emma Swan was at the far end of the diner next to her pirate boyfriend, Killian Jones.

Her head dropped to his shoulder. "Alright there, Lass". Killian said his arm coming to tightly around her waist. "Fine" she giggled, nuzzling her face into his dress shirt. The alcohol was really beginning to take effect, as it would after several tequila shots and two glasses of rum. Killian chuckled, obviously quite buzzed himself and kissed her forehead while smiling at her lovingly.

Suddenly the music changed. Their heads shot up at the sound of the familiar music. It was the waltz the two of them had danced to in the enchanted forest when they were posing as Princess Laia and Prince Charles.

Emma looked over to Mary Margaret. It was obvious that her mother had something to do with this choice of music. Mary Margaret had clearly wanted them to get out on the dance floor with the rest of the couples as they hadn't been all evenimg.

Killian smiled over at his Swan. "Could I have this dance?". She smiled at her highly self confident often cheeseball of a pirate but then smirked saying "Alright, but don't forget:I'm a natural". "Of course not, you have a partner who knows what he's doing". He smirked lightly,taking her hand and pulling her close, their hips, shoulders and knees brushing off of each others.

They made their way to the centre of the dance floor with reasonable grace considering the liquor in their systems. Looking into Killian's vibrant blue eyes ,the sleepy, giggly haze the alcohol had stranded her in had faded away leaving only bliss and pure love for the man in front of her whose eyes reflected every bit of the love she felt for him in her own heart. He was her air when she feels she can't breathe. The arms that held her when she trips over her feet. He was her smile when she just wanted to cry, making it better with a kiss to her sad eyes. Together they could and would get through just about anything.

She was his happy ending. He was her forever and ever.

They waltzed closer together than they had in the enchanted forest but the movements were much the same. He dipped her so low he had trouble pulling her back up towards his chest again and she laughed while making the task decidedly more difficult for him. The song halted abruptly and the music took a completely different turn. Thriller by Michael Jackson blared from the speakers.

Little did they realise that in the corner Mary Margaret stood in a mixture of amusement and disapproval while her husband looked extremely pleased with himself for changing the music. David was making up for lost time, for all the times during Emma's teen years where he would have become the overprotective daddy charming he always is when it came to his little princess. "You do know that she's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions and anyway Killian is crazy about her". Mary Margaret told him. David grunted.

On the dance floor Killian and Emma both start to chuckle hysterically. Thriller was one of the few modern day dances she had taught him, late in the evening on the deck of The Jolly Rodger, drunk under the influence of rum and the closeness of each other. They begin to dance to Thriller in the middle of the dance floor and beckon Henry to join them. To which he rolls his eyes but comes to join them on the floor.

It wasn't the first time the three of them had danced to that particular song. Just Dance was often played by the three of them when Emma and Killian decided to stay in with Henry rather than going out for dinner.

Seeing the two of them get along so well gave Emma a strong feeling of warmth and content. She loved both of them more than life itself and witnessing the firm bond between them was something else entirely.

They both spoke highly of the other and often went out on the Jolly Rodger together.

Only the other day Henry had gone to Killian for advice on how best to ask out his very first girlfriend for ice cream not that she was supposed to be privy to that conversation which she had found out when she had asked Henry about it later.

Killian smiled at Emma from where they stood inchs aparts, clapping and holding up their arms in claws in time to the music. She smiled back and closed the few inches between their lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly, her fingers making their way into his hair. His hooked arm resting on her waist and his hand tangling into her hair.

She could tell he was suprised but he immediately returned her affection.

No matter how many times they kissed each felt equally as electric and stomach flipping. Not that she would ever admit that, it would inflate his ego to a severely dangerous size.

When they pulled back reluctantly due to the lack of oxygen, they didn't notice the people in the diner cheering and whistling, they didn't notice Henry's eye roll and the look that plainly stated "I see this all the time and probably should invest in a blindfold". All they noticed was the person standing opposite them grinning foolish back at them. The only thought in Emma's head was how quick could she get Killian upstairs to his room above Granny's and despite his constant declarations of him being a gentleman when it came to her his thoughts were much the same.

Mary Margaret and David were still watching from their booth. Mary Margaret turned to David with a sleeping Neal in on her lap. She giggled slightly at the look on her husband's face. "They make a very cute couple don't you think...very in sync". David looked at his wife certaintly not amused. "I'll give him sync". Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips which brought up a brief smile on his face despite the fact his little girl was making out with a pirate and he not only knew about it but was a witness."Let's get Neal home or you won't be the only grumpy one in the morning".

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Reviews are like Captain Swan moments, they make this fangirl happy.


	3. Shut up and Dance with Me

Shut Up and Dance With Me

A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head while I was listening to Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk on The Moon. College AU. Slightly OOC.

"Please,Emma. Please". Mary Margaret pleaded to her best friend. "No, I not going to another night club this week" Emma answered firmly. This was the usual Friday night ritual between them when Emma came over to Mary Margaret's dorm on campus. "I don't see what the problem is, you'll know plenty of people there and David,Ruby,Victor and I will be there too. So please, you should get out more you know, anyway and besides we are only going to a night club downtown". Mary Margaret said going for every possible angle.

"I have already gone out twice this week, I'm exhausted after today and definitely not able to make small talk with random strangers". "They might be random today but tomorrow, who knows" Mary Margaret teased in a sing song voice. Emma rolled her eyes at her far too optimistic friend. "You know,Emma. You should get out on the dating scene again" Mary Margaret said quietly testing the waters go see if it was still a sore spot. Emma scoffed and looked away from her friend. "Like that'll happen" she said under her breath. Mary Margaret frowned at her. "These things happen when you least expect them and anyway, not all guys are jerks like Neal". Emma looked back up at her friend. "I know".

Mary Margaret patted her on the shoulder. "I just want you to be happy,Ems" she said finishing her pep talk. "Alright. I'll go but don't try and set me up with every guy in the place like last time". Mary Margaret laughed. Emma realised the only way to get out of this conversation was to go. "Hey,you never know. You might find your dashingly handsome prince" Mary Margaret giggled. Emma rolled her eyes never having been one for fairytales even as a child. In her opinion they created false hope. "Dashingly handsome princes were never my type" she said elbowing her her friend lightly in the side, feigning annoyance . Mary Margaret laughed. "Maybe you'll find your dangerously handsome pirate then."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes thinking she may have set a world record for most eye rolls in one conversation "let's hope not". Mary Margaret smiled glad her friend had cheered up. "You can borrow one of my dresses,I'm giving you a makeover". Emma barely suppressed one last eye roll.

Meanwhile Killian Jones was sitting in a booth in a large crowded night club next to his older brother Liam and his mates Will and Robin. Liam who was getting married soon was using every opportunity possible to go out for the night with the rest of the lads so coming here of a Friday night was becoming a common occurrence. They were settled in with several glasses of rum,whiskey and brandy laid out on the table and over an hour had gone by when Liam Jones had turned into the romantic,emotional drunk that he is. "One day you are single and captain of your own ship and the next you're happily charting a new course with a crew on board who you love more than anything and would sail to the end of the world for". Robin nodded knowingly and Will sniggered behind his hand."Bloody hell, mate. Are you sure its you and not Elsa who's getting the pregnancy hormones?". Will and Robin chuckled but Killian didn't seem to be home, staring across the room at a blonde woman in a sea green backless dress seated with four others and he didn't seem to be the only one. The blonde woman's eyes kept finding his across the room. Killian felt a sudden warmth and tightness in his chest like he was dying of a happy heart attack when she looked at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her bright emerald ones. Liam noticed immediately.

"Are you alright there,Brother". Killian turned to face his brother. "Sure,mate". Liam looked over to where Killian was previously staring and smirked. "Well, is it love at first sight?" Liam asked jokingly. Killian chuckled nervously. "Nah, I think I went to school with one of the blokes at her table, very good football player". Liam laughed and patted him on the back. "You're the worst liar in the world, baby brother". Killian chuckled humourlessly . "You know me too well,Liam". Liam nodded proudly. "And I also know you're sick of these constant one night stands with faceless women you never call the next day. You really should make an effort, not all women turn out to be married like Milah".

Killian looked away from his brother. "You're the most emotional drunk in history, mate". Liam denied it and continued. "You're my kid brother I just want you to be happy and I think getting out on the dating scene again would be good for you". By now the mood between the two brothers had sombred up and Will and Robin had left to get another round of drinks. Liam makes an attempt to lighten the mood. "Even though we would be depriving the female population of sharing around the Jones family charm and dashing good lucks". The two laugh briefly until Killian speaks up. "Thanks, mate". Liam pats him on the back. "That's what big brothers are for...that and recording everything to show you how many lucky ladies you shifted the night before".

Emma was sitting with at a table drinking her second coke and rum surrounded by the two biggest PDA supporting couples in history. Mary Margaret and David had been high school sweethearts, the best loved couple in high school and voted at prom the most likely to get married first. Ruby and Victor had been a relatively new development by anyone elses standards but Victor Whale had been around almost three times as long as any of Ruby's previous boyfriends. Emma looked across the room to see if he was still looking. The same guy had been making eyes at her all night across the room. Like seriously, what was his problem? . He was the definition of tall dark and handesome. To her he seemed to be one of those guys who was too damn good looking for his own good and was used to getting his way solely for that reason. He felt her watching him and winked. "Damn him!" she thought ducking because she was blushing despite every fibre of her being was screaming at her not to.

Mary Margaret and David detangled themselves from each other. "Thank God, if I start talking to somebody maybe Mr Guyliner might decide to look the other way" Emma thought to herself bitterly but despite trying to engage in conversation with the others her mind and eyes kept wandering back to a certain dark haired man in the corner with eyes that in her opinion were too blue to be allowed. (Not that she was looking that closely of course). He looked up from the guy that he was talking to and smiled at her again. That's it. Emma was fed up she stood up and walked across the dance floor to him. When she reached the table he looked up. "What the hell is your problem?". He looked at her feigning confusion. "Where's the problem in looking at a woman as beautiful as you,love". She rolled her eyes, of course he has an accent. He continued."Well you are and I love your shoes by the way" he said looking down at the sneakers. Emma looked at him shocked. She had worn those because Mary Margaret had been far too small. He smiled. "Don't worry, Lass. I have tgat effect on women.

Emma shook her head and stalked back to the table muttering about a" jackass".

An hour later Emma was sitting at the bar when the seat filled beside her. She turned around only to see Mr tall dark and handsome from earlier. "Hello,Love" he said ordering himself a drink. She realised that she didn't know how to respond. He had called her beautiful and she had called him a jackass before they had even introduced themselves. "So are you going to talk to me or ignore me,Lass". She rolled her eyes. She might as well talk to him anyway for she had nothing better to be doing. "I'm Emma Swan". He smiled. "Killian Jones". She reached out her hand to shake his but he took her's and kissed the back of it. "Did you come out of another century or something, Jones". He smirked. "I'm just a gentleman". She laughs. "So now you're a gentleman". He looked at her seriously his voice dripping with innuendo. "I'm always a gentleman". She rolls her eyes. "Of course you are". She found talking to him and being honest with him was surprisingly easy. They had a similar outlook on many things and been in some similar crappy situations that didn't kill them but made them stronger.

She found out that he was doing marine biology and she told him she was training to be a cop not that he was surprised as he had said "Should have guessed. You're a tough lass".

After a while the supject changed to their home towns. He told her that he had moved here from Ireland when he was ten and then asked her about her own childhood. He had smiled saying "I would love to know more about your beginnings". Emma's head dropped to her hands not at all sure it would be appropriate to tell him of her not very ideal childhood as a foster child being shuffled from bad to worse families seeing as he was still practically a stranger despite the magnetic pull of attraction and something else towards him. This would usally be the point where she woukd run and a part of her wanted to, her inner voice that tells her to flee at the first sign of danger was screaming loudly at her but she was drowning in his bright blue eyes that had turned from flirtatious to concerned. He quirked his eyebrows at her. "Are you holding back on on me, Love?". She can't find the words or perhaps doesn't want to, but she does the first thing she can think of. She does the one thing she wanted to do since she realised he wasn't just a way too handsome for his own good jackass.

She pressed her lips against his. A great surge of electricity seemed to form where their lips were firmly joined. The heat travelled down through their bodies stretching out along their limbs warming every square inch of their being. He looked into her bright emerald eyes seeing the fire and passion there but also the dread. "What did she fear" he wondered. He knew it must be something from her childhood but he was enough of a gentleman not to push the topic. She saw the concern in his eyes and it puzzled her, very few people got concerned about her and she had only just met Killian. She didn't know what to say after such a mind blowing kiss. The warmth curled in the pit of her stomach and every part of her was scraming to connect their mouths once again. She never let anyone in easily but he seemed to have snuck in while she wasn't looking. The words tumbled out before they were censored by her brain. "Shut up and dance with me". He smiled. "As you wish, Swan". She took his arm and they took to the floor.

The beat pounded around them. The typical night club electronic music filling their ears. He stood infront of her wondering what would the most gentlemanly thing to do in this situation because he had realised that when it came to Emma he wouldn't be anything but, if she let him. She smirked lightly at him and took his arms,placing them on her waist and wrapping her own around his neck."Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me" she told him. He laughed and adopted her line. "Shut up and dance with me".

They danced together twice that night once at the dimly lit night club and again under the street lamps outside her apartment. They stood outside the door of her apartment building. He smiled at her for deep in her eyes he thinks he sees a future. He asks her if she believes in destiny. She tells him that one day she would like to. He tells her that he thinks it was destiny that they met that night. Emma pulls him towards her by the lapels of his black leather jacket breathing in his scent of salt,rum and something else she couldn't quite name but it gave her an immense feeling of warmth. His lips connected gently with her's, the fire between them returning and blazing, their lips colliding in perfect sync. Killian grinned down at her like an idiot as she murmured against his lips. "Shut up and dance with me".


	4. Stupid Butterflies

Summary: Alone at last, Emma and Killian share their feelings on what is happening to them and how they'll never stop fighting for a future spent side by side. Their own happy ending, white picket fence and all. Extended version of that scene in the meadow that made all of our little Captain Swan hearts melt. Based off of Everything You Do by He is We.

A/N: Hi guys. How are you all doing. This is based off of the song Everything You Do by He is We. I thought it really fitted Captain Swan. You should listen to it later if not while your reading this fic.

BTW: isn't this season amazing so far. OMG. four episodes in and I already have so much emotions. I don't want to say anymore in case someone is not on Season 5 yet but let me know if your with me on this if your planning on leaving a reaview, just saying! :). Shoutout to andria for all her support and encouragement in all of my CS fics so far. Thank You so much. You're a living legend.

P.S as usual everything belongs to Adam and Eddie, the complete geniuses!

She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of The Dark One, of her personal demon. She was afraid of herself, herself when she listened to The Dark One. When she became one with the darkness inside of herself, she felt the power that the darkness running through her veins like hot tar. She fears being ripped apart and changed on the inside.

Killian helps Emma down off of the horse. "What do you see, love". He asks her proudly.

Emma looks around the wide open meadow full of pale pink roses, budding and growing out of the grass. "Roses, lots of roses" she answers confused. Killian smiles loving , "And what don't you see?".

Emma looks around in disbelief and turns back in amazement at the man she loves, the man who found a way for her to scare away her demons. The man who changed her pessimistic, so realistic self for the better. She loves everything he does and everything about him from his massive ego to his endless list of sexual innuendos.

"He's gone" she tells Killian, still not daring to believe it. "I hoped so, Love" Killian beams moving closer to her. Emma laughed slightly at him, laying her hands on his chest.

"Now that we're alone" she suggested, looking at him straight in the eye. His cobalt eyes, shining through the curtain of darkness that was starting to appear making her feel upside down and off of the ground, like flying and falling at the same time. It's what he's always done to her, after all. The familiar feeling of those stupid butterlies that she has learned to love and associate with Killian over the past few months filling her stomach.

He chuckled as she started to lean in and press his lips firmly to hers. She felt him smiling against her lips and smiled back into the kiss. He could feel the love radiating off of her and she off of him through the kiss. It still feels like the very first time everytime they kiss, the same passion, the same heat, the same butterflies, the same love. She can feel her love for him and his for her muffling the darkness, paralysing it for the time being. He leans back smiling brightly at her like a kid at Christmas. He loves everything about her, from her stubbornness to her walls that are higher and stronger then imaginable. Somehow ever since they met she has had the power to make him, a former ruthless pirate weak at the knees without ever trying.

He knows now is the moment to tell her. "I love you, Swan" he says quietly, only seeing her while the rest of the world became irrelevant for the time being, the emotion clear in his voice. She looks up at him. He could see tears forming in her eyes and brushed them away as soon as they appeared. "I love you too, Killian". She told him,equally as quiet. He stroked her cheek and felt tears forming in his own eyes. He pulled her towards him and felt her arms wrapping around his waist in response. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and sighed settling into the crook of neck after placing a kiss there, inhaling his scent of sea salt, rum and leather while she felt the cool feeling of his hook resting on her waist.

Emma pulled herself gently out of Killian's embrace. "I need you to promise me something". He looked down, concerned. "Whatever it is, Love". She nodded. "If I turn fully dark..". He cuts her off. "Love, that won't happen. You'll be okay. We'll be okay. All of us will be back in Storybrooke waiting for the next crisis sooner than you imagine" he says trying to convince her and himself. "Killian, I need to get this out" Emma says firmly.

He nods, listening patiently, for her he would always wait. She takes him by the hands. "If I turn fully dark. I need you to promise me that you won't succumb to the darkness with me, that you'll keep me at arms length if you have to". He looks at her shocked. She continues."You might be the only one that can save me from this" she finishes squeezing his hand."Promise me". He lifts one of her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles. Her eyes never leave his face,waiting for his answer.

"I once told you that I would protect your heart,Swan". She smiles through the tears that fell despite her best efforts. "He continues trying to remain composed "You have my word,Love and you know that I will never stop fighting for you for as long as my heart beats, but you need to promise me something in return". Emma nods, slightly suprised. "Promise me,Emma, that no matter what happens you will fight for us too, for our white picket fence future, as you so charmingly put it". Emma squeezes his hands again. "Of course". He nods and their lips find each other again. They could still feel the same passion,heat and love but their was something else there. Hope. Hope that whatever happens in the near future with the darkness inside of Emma that they will always fight for each other and protect the true love (the kind of love that makes the stupid butterflies take flight even though you deny it) they share because true love is worth fighting for and you only find the right person once.

A/N hours to write,seconds to comment. It would make my day. thanks for reading. Is anyone else super emotional after 5x05, let me know in your reviews.


	5. Handsome Neighbours and Dinner Disasters

Emma groaned as the smell of smoke hit her nose for what seemed the millionth time tonight. She muttered a string of choice curse words under her breath as she pulled the third burnt pie from the oven. For some stupid reason she had agreed to host a Christmas Eve party for a few of her friends from college and high school. Not like they would be expecting much, most of them had known her and her lack of cooking skills since middle school. However Mary Margaret and David would be hosting dinner tomorrow and Ruby would be taking the whole group out on the town on New Years Eve, so Emma had decided to try and do something for her friends this year.

Just as she had tossed the burnt offering of a pie on the draining board next to the sink. The soup began to curdle and heave up into a lump. "Shit" she muttered as smoke once again filled her small kitchen area and set off the fire alarm. There was a knock on the door. "Crap" she muttered again. Mary Margaret was always far too early for her own good.

Emma headed towards the door still fuming over the mess that had become her kitchen. She opened the door only to come face to face with her next door neighbour who was usually full of smirks and sexual comments, suprisingly enough he looked concerned. She shrugged it off, probably just because she looked like a mad woman being defeated by her own kitchen. He smiled charmingly at her. She smirked. He was just one of those guys who was just too handsome for his own good.

"Hello Swan. You alright,Lass?". He greeted her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Killian. I'm fine". He looked over her shoulder. "Well, Love. You're apartment certainly begs to differ, judging by the smell of it and besides isn't it customary to wish people Happy Holidays, considering tonight is Christmas Eve or do you prefer being more direct than usual". She shook her head. "I told you I'm fine. Thanks, Jones. Happy Holidays". She went to close the door, not exactly in the mood to humour him. He kept it open with his foot and proceeded to walk into her apartment, eyes going straight to the kitchen in the corner.

"Gods, Love. That's embarrassing". He said looking from her to the state of her kitchen. "No shit Sherlock". She muttered running to stop the potatoes from boiling over. He crouched down next to her beside the oven door. "Step aside, Lass. I've got this". She rolled her eyes knowing quite well he was only helping her out to fet her to go out with him. She told him so. He smiled putting his hand over his heart before picking one of the few remaining clean pots. "You wound me, Swan" he laughed, mockingly. "I'm just carrying out a dashing rescue". She rolled her eyes. "Dashing rescue, huh?". He smiled brightly. "Aye, Love". She shook her head and stubbornly added."Nobody saves me but me". He smiled. "Well then, Love. I'll just have to help you save yourself". Emma laughed. "Alright then".

Twenty minutes later that had a new batch of vegetables in the oven and another pot of soup cooking on the hob. Emma warched him as he stirred the gravy into the pot roast. "So why didn't you go home to Dublin for the holiday". She asked mentioning the city he always says is better than Boston could ever be. He shook his head sadly. "No family to go home to anymore, Love. My older brother Liam died in a car crash last year. My mother died when I was sixteen and my father was never in the picture". Emma looked down into the dish in front of them. "Sorry". He smiled sadly. "Thank you, Emma". He said using her first name for what felt like the first time since they met six months previously.

"What about yourself, Love. Do you have some huge family living at the other side of the city". She shook her head. "No, I grew up in the foster system". He looked away, suddenly very interested in the small current of smoke wafting from the boiled potatoes. "My apologies, Swan". She nodded. "Thanks".

A respectful silence hung in the air for several minutes. They stole short sympathetic glances at each other, daring the other to break the quietness. Kilian sighed, looking down at the saucepan of whisked eggs. "Well. I'm sure friends will be surely surprised by my...I mean you're cooking skills, Love". He grinned, mischievously. His eyebrows shooting up in a desperate attempt to cheer her up.

She rolled her eyes, laughing lightly, taking the fork she was using to stir gravy into the pot roast and flicking the brown sauce towards him. He laughed, his deep chuckle making the corners of her mouth quirk up into a smile. "That's bad form, Lass!". He cried, feigning outrage. She laughed making his smile grow wider. "And you're such a gentleman?". He smiled "I try, Swan. I try" while licking the gravy that had hit his face of the side of his mouth. Her eyes wandered down to his mouth momentarily, making him smirk softly and smile teasingly.

She snorted, looking over at the saucepan he was attending to as it smoked and burned, the contents that was supposed to be a cream sauce becoming scrambled. "Nice going there, Chef" she joked. Killian reluctantly turned his attention from her to the burning mess, cursing quietly under his breath. "Wouldn't have happened if my Sous Chef hadn't tried to distract me". He pointed out before declaring. "It was a masterpiece, Swan!". She laughed looking from his left as he dunked the burned saucepan into the soapy water in the sink. She snorted, elbowing him in the ribs from where she stood next to him by the draining board."I'll be the judge of that, thanks" she joked.

"Well, Love". He said, his face only inches from hers. "I'm afraid there is none left and no one but my good self, who unfortunately would be biased could testify that it was or wasn't a masterpiece". Emma smirked, humming slightly. "I don't think I'm going to take your word for that". Killian chuckled, feigning surprise."One way to find out,Love". He said tapping his bottom lip. "I tasted it before it went up in smoke".

Emma smiled seriously, leaning in so close she could feel his breath tickling her. "You couldn't handle it". Killian smiled teasingly. "Oh Swan, perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it". She grabbed a fistful of his flannel shirt with both of her hands tugging him forwards the final few vital centimetres, crashing his lips with hers. His mouth was warm and still tasted faintly of the rich cheesy creamy sauce he was making. His lips were soft and firms as they eagerly cover his mouth with hers. He smiled into her lips making herjoin him grinning into their kiss, lost in each other with the snow falling thick against the windows and the oven alive with heat and light. He wrapped both of his arms tightly but still comfortably around her waist, his fingers sliding into the belt loops of her jeans as both of her hands found their his dark hair.

Suddenly, the door bell went off. Awakening both of them from the state of bliss. "That was..." he said not quite finding the words as she went to get the door. She smiled turning back before answering the door. "Definitely not a one time thing". He smiled in agreement. "Do you want to stay" she asked quietly after hugging Mary Margaret, Ruby, David and Aurora as they all piled in the door varying between asking who Killian was, complimenting Emma on her decorations (In Mary Margaret's place). He smiled. "As you wish".

(He was there again the following year.)


	6. A Little Bit of Magic

A Little Bit of Magic

A/N: just a little christmas captain swan hogwarts au. enjoy! and Merry Xmas,guys!

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid December Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Arendale sisters were punished for enchanting snowballs to follow Professor Hopper, bouncing off of his curly head. The few owls that had battled through the stormy weather had to be nursed back to health by the gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher, Professor Locksley. Everyone had taken to wearing thick scarves and their dragon hyde gloves (usually for Herbology) as the travelled around the school from class to class.

It was Christmas morning. The snow was falling thick and piling up against the windows of the Gryffindor common rooms high up in one of Hogwart's towers. It was still dark out even though it was nearing seven in the morning and a cold bite wafted through the window that was stained with a golden lion surrounding by scarlet banners, matching perfectly with the Gryffindor crest. The house elves were occupied down at the kitchen cooking a large christmas dinner of several hundred turkeys, geese, pudding and fruit cakes for the students staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break. Professor Gold proweled around the corridors giving unexpected detentions and trying to avoid the curious eyes of the school librarian, Professor Belle French.

Peeves was busy setting up Christmas themed traps and pranks inside suits of armour to play on any unsuspecting first years that were staying around for the holidays.

A loud clattering echoed through the window (but not loud enough to wake the sleeping girls) as a large white gull stretched, clumsily through the window of the dormitory. The gull flew straight for the four poster closest the door, colliding with the head of a sleeping Emma Swan. She jumped. "What the H-". Turning to face the guilty bird. She rolled her eyes recognising him as her boyfriend's pet owl. "Couldn't have waited for a half decent hour could he". She grumbled more to herself than to the gull as she untied the letter that the previously mentioned bird was gesturing towards. She unrolled the parchment to find a few short lines.

Merry Christmas, Love.

Meet me on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

You've got a piercing eyed and smouldering scoundrel waiting for you.

I will be waiting on your imminent arrival.

Yours always,

Killian

P.S extra layers would be advised.

She grunted. 'Why was he such an early riser, who's ego apparently didn't need any sort of caffeine before turning on full blast first thing in the morning'. She took her time getting up so she wouldn't wake the others in the beds closest to hers. Mary Margaret would surely go on about how cute they are for ages and end up spilling the whole story to David. The last thing Emma wanted was her foster brother knowing the details of her and her Slytherin boyfriend's relationship, who David had decided he didn't like when Killian and Emma had started going out last year. It was already awkward enough with her brother dating her best friend mainly because Mary Margaret was the kind of person who shared every detail of her date and encouraged others (however unwilling) to do the same.

The Nolans had adopted Emma years ago when she was ten years old. Before then she had been shuffled around from one foster home to the next because her magic was causing trouble wherever she went. She had not taken their surname, though because she always feared that the moment she made something official it would be torn away from her.

Emma threw on some jeans, the woolen sweater that her foster mother Ruth had made her last year and a coat and scarf. She stuck Killian's Christmas present in her pocket before pulling back one of the crimson curtains surrounding her four poster, went down the stairs and into the empty common room. The house elves had relit the fire and turned on lots of bunches of little red fairy lights. Several wizards chess sets and decks of cards for exploding snap were strewn across the tables not to mention chocolate frog wrappers and school books.

Emma made it out of the Gryffindor common room snd through the porthole with no more then a disapproving glance from the fat lady ( a portrait of a plump woman dressed in pink silk who's life as a painting seemed to revolve around asking the house password and getting tipsy with her friends by drinking all of the wine in the portrait of monks on the third floor) that guarded the Gryffindor tower and a curt nod and a quiet "Merry Christmas" from Gryffindor's resident house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

Emma made her way up the corridor towards the revolving staircases. They were quite strange as they had several trick steps that only older students remembered to jump as the hurried to class. Many lead to different parts of the castle depending on what time of the week or whst time of the day it was. Some doors could only be opened by speaking a password, others by answering a riddle several you even had to tickle in the right place for it to consider letting you through.

She had just made her way up to the seventh floor thankfully without meeting any teschers or Peeves. (A complete nuisance of a poltergeist who delighted in making every students life harder by pulling carpets out from under you on the day you were late for class to making himself invisible until the point where her would jump up and grab your nose all the while shouting gleefully. "Got your conker!".)

Emma made her way to the end of the corridor that Killian had asked to meet her in and looked around surprised that he was not yet here. (He always that it's apparently bad form to keep a lady waiting). Emma snorted. Typical Killian. Always a gentleman despite what the most of the school has come to believe (including her ip to a year and a half ago). Suddenly she felt two arms wrap firmly around her waist. Killian chuckled. "Wow, Love. I didn't know you thought of me so early in the morning".

Emma turned around in his embrace and look up at him torn between annoyance, amusement and an urge to be rid of the distance between their lips. He smiled, all dark hair and sea blue eyes ablaze with mischief and affection. She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Jones. I was just asking myself why I continue to date a guy who wakes me up at six am on Christmas morning" she said jokingly. He chuckled and added teasingly. "I know you were thinking about me, Love. Open book, remember?. And secondly I wake you up so early because yours is the first face I like to see in the morning ". Emma smirked. "Screw you".

Her voice is happy and the serious tone that is usually there is gone. He loves her like this, he loves her always but his is amazing. He never imagined her being this trusting, this carefree with him letting all of her walls down. He loves her fierceness, her gumption, her stubborness. Not that he has told her any of this yet, it would scare the daylights out of her and she would run for the hills. For now he would be patient. Killian smiles loving how much she has changed him. Emma smiles and pulls him towards her by a few vital centimetres and crushes her lips with his.

Killian smiles into the kiss as Emma thinks how much he has changed her since they first kissed last Christmas at the Yule Ball, the official beginning of The Triwizard Tournament. Killian had been worried sick about his brother Liam competing in the tournament's second task and Emma who had recently become close friend with him despite the fact the student of their houses were usuallly sworn enemies. Emma knew that Killian had been crushing on her for years, hell, most of their year knew. She was shocked that night because she had never seen him so upset before and right then she realised her feelings for him. He asked her out the following morning at breakfast.

They pull back a few minutes later due to the lack of oxygen, panting but satisfied. "Alright Jones, now you have me woken up what have you planned". Emma smirked. Killian smiled, his eyebrows bobbing up. "How would you feel about getting out of here and spending Christmas morning in Hogsmeade". Emma laughed lightly before pecking him on the lips . "Why not?. It'll be worth the detention from Gold". Killian smiled despite the mention of his least favourite teacher (Killian must have been the first Slytherin student that Gold has taken a disliken to) and kissed her back ardently. "Always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan". Emma hummed, wrapping her left arm around his waist, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. They fitted together like pieces of a puzzle, like magic.

"Killian" she said after a long moment knowing that if she thought about this too much she would over analysis it. "I think I love you". Killian turned towards her shock and disbelief evident on his features, his bright eyes shining. Emma pulled back slightly, the panic beginning to set in. It was true. She does lobe him and has for a while now. She loves all of him in every way from his sarcastic and sexual innuendos to his massive ego. She loves how his eyes brighten when her eyes meet his. She loves how his eyes turn from bright blue to navy with desire when she unexpectedly pullls him into a broom cupboard because she wants to kiss him. She loves how he's always patient and waits until she's ready to move their relationship forward. She loves that he loves her enough to not say 'I love you' when she wasn't ready. But she's ready now, the only question is?. Does he feel the same way?.

The had just come to the end of the entrance hall and were heading towards the large oak doors. Killian's shocked face slowly turned from disbelief to delight. He took her by the hand and gently pulled her out into the morning snow that was well above their ankles and still falling gently. "Do you mean it, Love?". Emma nodded. He smiled his eyes widening and brightening. Killian smiles and pulls Emma in gently by her thick woolen scarf. "I love you too, Swan". Before pulling the few final millimetres and connecting their lips. Emma smiled into his warm mouth knowing things with get harder from here but if she had Killian with her it would be worth it.

"So Jones, I hope this doesn't mean we are obliged to go to Madam Puddifoot's" said Emma laughing as Killian gently pulled away, his face serious. "Bloody shop. It's unnatural, Love. No tea shop should ever be that pink with all that bloody confetti". Emma laughed wrapping her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm arond her shoulder. "Damn straight, we're not going back there again. Wanna go to the Two Broomsticks?:. Killian smiled and kissed the top of her head still slightly in disbelief at the fact she confessed her love for him and horror at the thought of the teashop. "Aye, Love. Sounds perfect".

Emma smiled, rubbing his back slightly before grinning"You're buying" and tossing a snowball in his direction. He chuckled. "Bad form, Swan". She shook her head. "And you're a gentleman right,Jones". He smiled mischievously. "Most of the time" before throwing a snowball that hit her hard on the shoulder. She scowled, feigning annoyance and chased after him before he caught her, the force of her barreling playfully into his embrace made Killian loose his balance and ending with the two of them fallling into the snow, laughing hysterically. Killian smiled down at her, triumphantly from where he was lying on top of her. "Merry Christmas,Love". She sat up half-way his arms not moving from either side of her and kissed him passionately. "You too, Jones". He laughed and rolled off of her, pulling her on to his lap and merging their mouths again. Then Suddenly. "Jones!. Swan!.". Startled they pulled apart although still wrapped up in each other only to come face to face with a smirking Professor Robert Gold. "Two weeks of detention for both of you". They groaned, pulling each other up but standing a safe distance of 10 inches apart despite the cold. Professor Gold smirked. "And forty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin".


	7. The Energy Never Dies

The Energy Never Dies

A/N Just a little soulmate Au drabble based off of The Script song The Energy Never Dies. Enjoy!.

1816

Lady Emmeline woke up. She felt the breeze coming in through the open window, subconsciously stretching her arms out across the bed in search of her husband's warm body only to find the bed cold and empty next to her. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence that Sir Killian was up before her. He was accustomed to rising with the sun having been in the royal navy up to a few years previously when he had been honorably discharged after losing his left hand after five years of service. Since then he had taken up painting, something that both of them had loved since they were children.

She grumbled slightly as her feet hit the cool wooden floor as she went to retrieve the night gown one of them had tossed across the room the previous night. She pulled in over her head and walked out the door towards what had become a makeshift art studio that they both often spent hours in. Emmeline watched him quietly from the door with him still oblivious to her presence. She smiled at him, the look of concentration and something almost akin to reverence clear on his face.

"You could've woken me up too,Jones". Emmeline grumbled from the doorway. He tossed a sheet over his painting and turned towards her, his face lighting up. "Nah,Love. You looked too peaceful. It would've been a crime". He said before his eyes started to sparkle with mischief. "Not to mention bad form after how late we both stayed up. Aye,Swan. She rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her at her eighteenth birthday ball when her mother had insisted she wore a white feathered dress. It was the night they met. Not to mention his quip about the previous night's activities.

"Well then". She said. "Are you going to show me what you've been up all morning painting?" She asked not really waiting for and answer before moving to pull back sheet over the canvas. He grabbed her by the waist and gently pulled her back. "No you don't!" he exclaimed playfully. She posted stubbornly. He grinned. "I always show you my paintings' she reasoned.

Killian shook his head. "I haven't done it justice yet,Love". She rolled her eyes. 'typical' she thought. Her husband, the perfectionist. "You know I can help you, Killian. You just have to ask". He shook his head sheepishly and scratched the nape of his neck. "That's quite alright, Love. I'd rather this to be a surprise". She smiled slightly taken aback and put her hands on his bare shoulders. "You painted me?". He grinned. "You're my greatest muse, my love". He said sincerely his eyes shining with pure unadultered love. She smiled and pulled his body flush against hers. "And you are mine".She replied kissing him ardently on the lips, their mouths fitting together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, made to be united as one.

"I love you". She mumbled against his mouth. He smiled. "And I you, my Swan. Nothing will ever keep us apart even time. No matter the circumstances". She grinned pulling him closer again. "You got that right,Jones". He chuckled. She leaned back slightly but still drowning in his blue cerulean pools of forget-me-not me not eyes. The best form of drowning.

2016.

Emma Swan's eyes flew open. 'Crap' she thought. The digital clock glowed neon green on her bedside locker displaying the time. 8:15. 'shit'. She grumbled throwing off the covers. She had to be in the art gallery at the other side of Boston in half an hour. There was a 19th century art exhibition going on today and she had to be there if she wanted to have a decent her art major.

She made her way across the apartment towards the coffee machine not able to shake off the aftermath of her very vivid dream despite the very important and busy day she had looming ahead. She couldn't put it all out of her mind. It had all been so clear and not at all hazy or patched like her usual dreams.

She could still feel the coolness of the wooden floor, the brightness of the morning, the smell of the paint as strong as it was in the art studio in Boston University. She could still see his eyes bright cerulean pools still like the sea on a peaceful day. Impossible to forget. She could still his voice warming and loving echoing in her ears.

She shook her head.'Get yourself together, Swan' she thought. 'it's just a stupid dream'. As she gathered up the keys of her yellow bug and her red leather paint stained jacket and made her way out of the small apartment and on to the busy street.

It wasn't long before she was standing in the next to where the exhibition was to be held. Emma scanned the room for Elsa who she said that she would meet her. She found the other blonde woman in her signature blue sweater at the other side of the room. Elsa was also an art major who's specialty was sculpturing specifically ice sculptures.

Elsa sighed in relief. "There you are,Ems. Is everything okay?". Emma nodded as they both walked into the room scanning the several corridors of paintings. There was no way that they would both find enough time to critically analyse anything by closing time today. "We could split up". Elsa offered. Emma nodded in agreement. "Sure. See you later". Elsa nodded while heading off to the left while Emma went off to the right.

The plaque a the edge of the corridor stated that the paintings had been recovered from the house of two nobles who lived in the early eighteenth century. Emma strolled down the corridor. Many of the painting depicted ships of the era in storms and on calm waters. A shiver ran down her back. It was as if she had seen these before as if she knew they them. She looked closely. 'that's so freaking weird' she whispered under her breath. The brushstrokes and the style was almost identical to her own and the penmanship that signed the corner. Emmeline Jones.

Emma shook off the feeling of having seen them before. She had probably seen something similar online. She continued down the corridor until stopping dead in her tracks. Stunned. "Holy shit". She muttered under her breath not that there was anyone around to notice. There perched up on the wall at an eighteenth century art exhibition was a portrait of her.

It was definitely her but not as she saw herself. It was obvious that the painter had painted with a lot of love and affection. The woman in the painting was sleeping and peaceful with her hair falling around her face on the pillow and the duvet tucked up to her bare shoulders. The room in the painting looked so familiar. Emma immediately recognised it as the bedroom from her dream the previous night. She was speechless,staring.

Emma felt a warm hand grasp comfortingly on her left shoulder. She turned around ready to make up some random excuse as to why she was staring dumbfounded at the painting of an eighteenth century woman. But she didn't.

Emma recognised him straight away. How could she possibly forget. Dark unruly hair. Bright cobalt loving eyes and a mischievous grin. It was him. They had found each other after two hundred years of looking. They always would.

Killian chuckled softly at her expression. "Do you like the painting,Love".


	8. Our Curses Collide

Curses Collide.

''God Damn it". Thought Emma Swan as she made her way down the very busy corridor,swerving to avoid walking into The Bloody Baron and jostling with the other students. The last thing she needed was a night of detention for being later for Defence Against the Dark Arts class on top of Quiditch practice, patrolling the corridors with the other prefects and her O. coming up in three months. All the students were hurrying off to their respective classes at separate parts of the castle.

Suddenly she heard a lot of laughing and shouting up ahead. She groaned before speeding up towards the scene. It would probably end up being Peeves again or some other students who were up to no good. After all it was her job along with the other prefects to break up petty arguments and give out dententions if a teacher was not already handling the situation.

She rolled her eyes angrily looking up ahead. There was a bunch self satisfied looking Slytherin fourth years circled around a little first year girl from Hufflepuff who looked close to tears. Emma heard the group of older boys and girls jeering and mocking. One word was echoed between them as they roared with laughter. "Mudblood".

Emma felt her blood boil as memories of her own first year at Hogwarts returned. She can certainly related withnthe girl as she too is a muggleborn. Emma had reached for her wand before she knew what she was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor. She stormed towards the boy who had just called the small girl "Mudblood".

"What the hell did you just call her?". She asked warningly. The boy smirked, his white blonde hair falling into his face, his eyes grey and cold. "Mudblood" he said. "Just like you, Little Miss Prefect". His group of cronies erupted in laughter. Emma nodded to the girl, wordlessly telling her to get out of the situation. The little girl looked up hopefully and thankfully before running off in the direction of The Hufflepuff common room. Emma raised her wand to curse the boy with jelly legs.

In the same instant, Killian Jones, the Slytherin prefect heard the commotion. He rushed over, not having any of that blood status prejudicial bullshit, his fist connecting with the blonde boy's face, breaking his nose.

A jet of light shot from Emma's wanding, missing the smirking fourth year boy (who was now sprawling on the marble floor sporting a bloody nose) and hitting Killian square in the chest. The other fourth years took off leaving the blonde haired boy on the ground.

Emma rushed over to the other prefect. "Shit" she muttered. Killian looked sideways up at her from the floor. "Bloody hell,Love". He laughed as his legs wobbled of their own accord. "So much for trying to have your back". Emma shook her head at the nickname that he still hadn't budged on after all the nights they spent on patrol together. "In my defence it wasn't exactly meant for you". Emma answered before shooting a death glare at the blonde boy who was now muttering about his father and all the things he was going to tell him when they met again at Christmas.

Killian nodded while trying without any luck to stand despite the curse's effect on his legs. "It's alright, Love". He smirked. "But you should know that you don't need a curse to make my legs turn to jelly. You do that quite effectively on your own". Emma rolled her eyes as he always tried to hit on her during patrol duty. She always told anyone who asked that it annoyed her but secretly she enjoyed their banter. Regrettably though, now wasn't the time for it. " Alright, Jones. Let's get you up". Emma extended her arm and hand to Killian to give him some kind of support as he tried to stand up again, his legs wobbling under him again. " I think is going to be quite the challenge,Lass". He said grabbing on to her shoulder tightly. Emma laughed. The blode boy continued to feel sorry for himself from where he was on the ground.

One of the classroom doors to the right suddenly creaked open. "And what's all this noise about?". It was Professor Ava Blanchard. She pointed a long finger between Emma, Killian and the blonde fourth year. "Explain!". The blonde boy clamoured in to say something about being attacked by the two prefects. Professor Blanchard turned towards Emma. "What happened?". She asked. Emma gave a short account of the story. When she finished Killian nodded in agreement. The teacher sighed looking at the three of them disappointment evident on her face.

"Detention for all three of you for comments about blood status and violence. It's absolutely unacceptable". She nodded to the three of them telling them to get their respective ailments checked out and sorted by Widow Lucas in the hospital wing before retreating back into the divination classroom.

Killain woke up groggily an hour later in the hospital wing after being knocked out on arrival by Widow Lucas who everyone simply called "Granny". The bright lights of the hospital unpleasantly reminded him of the aftermath of several of the Quiditch injuries he obtained over the last few years.

Killian grimaced as the curtains were sliced back by a rather grumpy looking Granny. She walked over to the bed handing him a tumbler of potion that got rid of an side effects of curses, jinxs and hexes. He gulped it down. Bloody rotten!. "There we go". She muttered. "Now he decides to wake the hell up!".

Killian chuckled despite the fuzzy feeling in his legs. Granny ran a tight ship at the hospital wing. Everyone knew that. Once you were healed you were discharged. That was the rules. No exceptions.

Not that Killian would objected, he hated the bloody place.

"Your girlfriend hasn't moved an inch since she brought you in". Offered Granny."And she's hardly here to see that horrid Malfoy boy, is she?".Kilian chuckled, imagining Emma's expression to being called his girlfriend and being accused of visiting Malfoy. "No". He said. "She's not my girlfriend". Granny smiled. "Oh to be young and clueless again, dear". Before heading out and pushing back the rest of the light blue curtains.

"Have you had enough beauty sleep now, Jones" said Emma approaching Killian's bed. He laughed. "Not like I need it. Aye,Swan?". Emma rolled her eyes sitting down in the chair next to his bed as he threw his legs over the side, getting ready to leave.

"Sorry about the curse". Emma added as Killian stood up. "It's alright,Love". He said, his blue eyes bright and teasing. "I know how you can make it up to me". Emma groaned half heartedly. "Hmmmm,What?". Killian laughed, his dark eybrows shooting upwards. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?". Emma rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. "Fine". Killian smiled. "Did my charm and good looks finally wear you down, Swan?". Emma laughed at his delighted expression. "Nah". She said. "If you didn't ask me now, I was going to ask you out myself anyway". Killian laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Well, Love. You should know that I would have contemplated your offer and accepted". Emma chuckled, slipping her arm around his waist as they made their way out of the castle towards the greenhouses for Herbology. "No shit,Sherlock".


	9. Hindsight:Advice from a Pirate

Hindsight

The television flickered in the corner being drowned out by the loud blaring music playing from Henry's bedroom upstairs. He had done nothing since returning from school but retreat to his room for "a hot date with his xbox". "Is the lad alright,Love?". Killian asked as they cleaned the dishes. Emma shook her head.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I would say it's a faze if it was any other kid, but it's unlike him. I only noticed yesterday when he came into the station and every time I try to talk to him about it he completely avoids it" she said worriedly dropping the cloth and setting her hands on either side of his chest, feeling his half of their heart beating in his chest. "Do you want me to try and talk to him.?" he asked rubbing his finger across her engagement ring. "I was a teenaged boy once". Emma smirked. "Like a million years ago". Killian shook his head, scoffing. "More like two hundred".

Emma smiled. "Thanks". Killian nodded. "Yeah well, it's all in a days work for a hero and as I said I was worried about the boy". Emma smiled a dropped her head on to his shoulder, pulling him in. Killian wrapped his arms tightly aroung her waist. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious, Love. He would tell someone if it was". Emma nodded against his shoulder. "I know".

Just then Emma's phone went off in her pocket. She pulled out of Killian's embrace and answered the call. The caller ID informed her that it was her father,David. "Hey Dad. What's up" she asked her eyes rolling as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'll be right there". David hung up at the other end. Emma turned back to Killian. "Duty calls,babe".

"What's the matter,love". Killian asked as she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her leather jacket off of the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She rolled her eyes. "Some of Leyroy's cousins from Middle Earth came to visit for his birthday and after a few drinks they're planning on burning down The Rabbit Hole". Killian cursed under his breath and muttered something about "Bloody foreign dwarves" and "Not being able to hold their rum". Emma chuckled before sliping out of her fiancé's embrace. "I'll see you soon, Okay?". Killian nods. "I'll go talk to the lad. Emma smiles, she was so glad her boys got on as well as they do before closing the door behind her.

Killian trudged up the stair passing his and Emma's room before heading towards the teenager's bedroom. He stopped, putting his ear to the door. Killian smirked, the sound of Henry's Xbox blasting loudly from inside the room. Killian entered, shutting the door behind him. Henry was perched on a navy coloured bean bag, his eyes glued on the screen of the devil's box. He looked up for an instant to see who the intruder was before returning to the game. Killian shook his head at the boy. "Can I sit,Lad?". Henry nodded not looking away from the screen. "It's a free country". Killian smiled. "So I've heard".

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Henry absorbed and Killian observing the situation. Henry finished the level and droppped the conroller on the carpet in front of him. "What do you want, Killian?". Henry asked. Killian smiled. "Would the desire for your company not be enough to bring me here?". Henry rolled his eyes. Killian smirked. "Alright, Lad. Out with it. What did the lass do to you?". Henry looked at Killian, stunned. "How?". Henry inquired. Killian chuckled. "I've seen many a man in taverns trying to drown his sorrows with rum over a woman in the last three hundred years, Lad. And they all have the same look about them". Henry shook his head. "It's not like that, Killian. It's complicated". Killian patted Henry on the back comfortingly. "Well,Lad. If it's problem that involves women, I can advise you". Before nodded for the boy to continue.

Henry dropped his head. "Well, there's this girl...". Killian smiled knowingly. "The lady Violet. I presume?".Henry nodded. "Well" said Killian. "Why don't you just ask her on one of those "date" things as is the custom in this realm". Henry grimaced. "I would but my friend Grace told me that she likes me yesterday and now I'm confused. Like, she's been my best friend since we were little".

"Bloody hell, Lad" said Killian. "The course of love really isn't running smooth. Is it?". Henry"s face turned beet red. "Alright". Killian said clapping his hands together. "You better start from the beginning".


	10. Hell Bent on Loving You

Hell Bent on Loving You: Operation Phoenix

She was running, Through the woods, over rocks, through brambles to him. Her body was trembling and her head throbbed but she was herself again, she was the saviour and right now Killian was in trouble. So that allowed her to march through the pain and keep on running to the man she loves. She could hear him, his screams, his taunts, his pleads. She couldn't take it. What was he thinking?.

She could feel her legs beginning to give out beneath her but she straightened her posture and ran toward the edge of the lake where Killian was. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide. She could see him, he was on his knees by the edge of the water. His body was limp and his hands were shaking but he was breathing, that's what mattered most.

He was yelling out into the night, his hands cupping his face. She couldn't make out what he was saying over the screeches of The Fury,which could be heard from across the forest.

"What the hell are you thinking?". She hollered, the cool night air travelling under her leather jacket. Killian whipoed around, pushing himself up off of the ground. "Emma...". He said, his body aching. He reached for herm but quickly pulled away, turning around. "Swan, you shouldn't be here it's not safe and The Fury will be here soon".

She shook her head stepping closer. "No, I not leaving you here to d-". The screeches of The Fury grew louder, echoing off of the trees.

"Emma. Please ". He pleaded, his eyes wandering frantically. "You need to leave, I don't want you getting hurt". She shook her head vigorously. "No", she cried her emerald eyes meeting his blue ones. The trees above them shook frantically, making Emma shriek. Killian pulled her close, watching as The Fury flew past them. "Dammit, Swan. It's here. You need to go". "I can't leave you" she cried, staining his leather vest. The Fury's screams filled the night air making Emma"s head pound. Killian pulled her close incase The Fury got any ideas. "Swan, go".

"Please" she pleaded. "There has to be another way". Killian eyes filled up with tears. "These are the rules, Love". She shook her head. "Then I'll break them", She said intertwining their fingers. "I'm coming with you". He chuckled and placed a kiss on her knuckles. " I'm afraid it's not that simple". "I can't lose you" she cried placing his hand against her wet cheek. Killian shook his head. "You won't, Love, and once you find me I'll be waiting for you". He said placing a kiss in her forehead. "No matter how long it takes".

"Killian...". She whispers. He holds out his hand. " Here, take it". Looking down at his hand, she sees his ring, glistening in the moonlight. She hesitates, but he means it., so she slips the ring from his thumb. There's a screech in the distanc, The Fury, homing in on it's target. They kiss, one last time before hell, literally, descends on Killian and begins to drag him away. "NO". Emma screams at The Fury. "YOU BASTARD, let him go". She ran toward it, her magic projecting off of her palms towards it. "Emma, Stop". Killian screamed as The Fury dragged him on to Charon's boat. She looked into his blue eyes, her emerald ones filled with tears. "I going to find you". She hollered, throwing one last fireball. "I promise". Killian nodded. "Aye", his voice being drowned out by The Fury. "I love you". His eyes never leaving hers. " I know". As The Fury dragged Killian away the moon reached it's zenith, Charon's boat leaving for The Underworld. "No" she said her knees hitting the pavement. "No". She sat there under the sky,clutching his ring against his chest. "I will find you."

Emma didn't think she could move, she was paralysed but she had to save him. She felt her addreneline start to pump wildly and she was filled with the urge to get up and go save the man she loves but grief wouldn't let her move.

She knew that half of Storybrooke would be searching for her and for Killian.

Emma forced herself to stand up and march on, a great gift that all humans should possess: even when streams are flowing down their faces, they stagger on, coughing,searching and finding. She had one goal right now and that was to save her pirate.

Ever since she truly let him into her heart, she has always been afraid of this happening, of him being torn away from her by the latest crisis. She had believed a long time ago that it's not the best idea to let somone have power over her heart, told herself that no man was worth the aggravation and heartache, that they would all leave just like Neal. That was before. Now, she knew that Killian Jones was different. She has come to realise that loving him doesn't make her weak or vulnerable but stronger. That getting to be together with him was worth any hell (in this case literally) they had to go through to get there. He sees past her walls and loves all sides of her, even the lost little girl who she still thinks she is on the inside and she knows she loves him in return in exactly the same way. He had not only brought her home but had become an immense part of that home, of tge life she loves, the life the both love. Together.

Emma found her way back on to the forest path only to find her mother and father, worry etched on their faces there last shout of Emma and Killian's names still hanging on their lips.

Mary Margaret turned, facing Emma. "Thank god...Oh Emma" relief spreading across her face for a split second before she noticed her daughter's heavily tear stained face. "What happened" she asked soothingly before taking Emma in her arms while David put is arms around his wife and daughter. " The Fury took him". Emma whispered quietly, trying to keep her composure. Emma gently pulled out of her mother's embrace.

"I'm going to find him though, if I've learned anything from you guys and everyone else in this town, I know I can't give up on him".

Mary Margaret and David looked on proudly. "Of course not, Emma. We'll be right there with you" Mary Margaret whispered as she pulled Emma back into a hug. David nodded as Emma looked over her mother's shoulder to him. "Our family always finds each other, come hell or high water". Emma gaped at her father in shock. David had never been too big a fan of her pirate boyfriend let alone called him a member of their family. He chuckled quietly at her expression. "As much as I disliked and distrusted him before. I know that he does love you and if being your true love and the one that you chose doesn't make him a member of our family, I don't know what does". Mary Margaret nodded encouragingly to her husband as if they had planned (and knowing them they probably did) having this conversation with Emma , just under slightly more peaceful circumstances like over a beer and a grilled cheese at Granny's. "But". David adds. "Family or not, if he hurts you I'll kill him myself". Mary Margaret and Emma chuckled humourlessly. Emma sighed. Her parents had to be the most optimistic people in the world, which is somehing she is now glad of.

A/N this is the prologue of a fic that I started around 5x06, ish!. The rest of it is a work in progress and is posted separately. It's called 'Hell Bent on Loving You'.


	11. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Please Don't Say You Love Me**

 **A/N based off of Gabrielle Aplin's song of the same name (everything in italics belongs to her). Please review.**

Emma's POV:

Twenty eight summers have gone and many winters faded for me and centuries more for him. But somehow we're just the same. Both are broken. Both were abandoned in the past. Both ended up unlucky in love. Him and I, we understand each other. We're kindred spirits. That's just not something I have the liberty to think about. Not now and maybe never.

'I don't need the pressure. I don't need any kind of change and I certainly don't need to listen to or even acknowledge the advice of Captain Freaking Hook of all people. All I need is to find a way back to Henry. He is the only person that matters right now'. I keep this reel of thought churning in my head as a desperate attempt to push away any distractions in the form of Hook trying to figure me out. He says that I am an open book to him, that he can see right through me but I know that this couldn't be possible. He's just bluffing. I have never let any see that much of me, never let anyone close enough for thst kind of perception in years because it only ends in heartbreak, something I seem to attract like moths to a damn bonfire.

He smiles across at me, almost sadly from where he is climbing upwards a few feet to my left. "Let's see".He says."You don't want to abandon your child the way you way you were abandoned". I feel the anger bubble up inside of me. We're not friends. We're not even real allys, yet somhow he can read me better than anyone I have ever met before. His observation seems like an intrusion. Hook goes on to explain how he figured it out by comparing me to the lost boys in Neverland. "My world's no Neverland". I tell him, scoffing slightly. He nods. "Aye, but an orphan is an orphan". The mantra I've started begins to commence again as we return to climbing.

"Let me see it". He says. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined". He reached across to touch the compass in my hand, I pulled away. Hook grinned unfazed and took my hand that wasn't injured. "Come on. Let's go". I exhaled sharply but kept my hand in his grasp. I hesitate before saying what I have to say and doing what I have to do to protect myself. I can feel the swan keyring that Neal gave me more than ten years ago heavy around my neck. It's always there. A reminder to never trust anyone with my heart again.

I can't give the game away now, letting him come with me would only lead to more danger but somehow holding his hand felt right, like it should be there, like it just fit. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I groaned internally at my own stupidity. I quickly remind myself that everyone leaves and letting thought about Hook fill my mind would only be a mistake. Of course he would be no different to the others. The only thing I can do is push him away while I still can. Before he has a chance to break me.

I grab the metal shackles from the stony ground and quickly clasp them closed on his wrist. Hook looks up at me from the shackles."What are you doing?!". His blue eyes are pleading. I exhale sharply. "Hook, I can't ...". I look at anywhere but him. More should be said but I can't find the words right now, I just need to get back to Henry. Hook searches for my gaze."Swan, have I told you a lie?". My eyes returns to him and for once I don't see some confident bravado of a pirate, just a broken man, broken like me. I steel myself and take a few steps back. I tell him that I just need a head start and that he isn't going to die. He doesn't seem convinced and shouts out in anger. "SWAN!".

I turn back towards him after walking a short distance away. "I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you". I don't spare him another look as I speed away. His voice and the sound of his shackles loud and desperate. He calls my name as he rattles the chains that keep him there. The chains that are heavy and binding but not as much as the ones I wear around my own neck everyday. The reminder I have worn for ten years. I just can't give the game away, not when it's so easy to get hurt and when there is so much at stake. I need to get back to Storybrooke.

In Neverland things begin to shift again. I was able to put thoughts of Hook at bay and at the back of my mind before but now it was becoming harder. Maybe it's just this stupid island or perhaps it the ridiculous tempratures here or the fact I'm hardly sleeping because I'm so worried about Henry or maybe things are becoming more difficult because everyday Hook seems to be gaining more of my trust, more of my belief. He came with us to Neverland to save Henry. He saved David, my father . He tolds us about Neal being alive. I trust him to have my back but for now that is as far as things can go between us. I convince myself that nothing else is on the cards. Everything is just so confusing right now. The only thing I'm certain of is that I have to find Henry. We trek through the jungle to find The Echo Caves, to find Neal.

Mary Margaret, my mother reckons I that I should give Neal a second chance because he is Henry's father. A small part of me wants that too, for Henry to have both of his parents together. The only problem is I'm not sure that I can trust Neal with my heart again. What if there is too much pain there, too much guilt and abandonment too much of a hard past, one that is hard to forget, one that is hard to forgive. Neal is, after all the reason I spent the last ten years as good as alone. Even after ten years the wound still feels fresh.

Our group is taking our time to gather ourselves before sharing our darkest secrets. The echo caves are cold and damp. The silence is eerie. It's the price we must pay to save Neal, Henry's father, the ex who broke my heart,my first love, the man my life would probably be easier without. The bridge is almost halfway built when Hook steps forward to share hus secret. For something reason he turns to me, as if confesing to me and not to The Echo Caves, as if this was something that he wanted me to know. For a brief second he turned to the rest of the group. "I kissed Emma". He announced.

David gave out a yelp of protest."What?!". Mary Margaret silenced him immediately. I turned my attention back to Hook. "It was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret". He smiled sadly under my questioning gaze. "It's what the kiss exposed". He stopped for a second to gauge my reaction before continuing on seriously, his blue eyes filled with sincere emotion. "My secret is that ...I never thought that I would be capable of letting go of my first love,Milah. That was until I met you".

He looks as if he wants to say more but stops. I stare back totally dumbfounded with not a clue what to say to him and even if I did I know the words wouldn't come. All I could do was silently plead with him not to say any more. Not here,not now. Not with my childs life in danger. Not with my parents and the father of my child a few feet away. Not while we're on this hell hole of an island. Not when I'm so unsure about any kind of feelings that I could have for him if exploraton of it was an option. We both know what he means to say next. The unspoken words are just as clear as his confession. I'm just not sure what I want to say back. I stand back from him and towards the newly formed bridge. I blink away tears as I cross.

Neal goes on ahead of Hook and I. I turn around and hold a hand up to Hook to stop him. "What was that about?". I ask him, my tolerance for his and Neal's arguing leaving. He frown at me at rolled his eyes impatiently. "I just assumed that you told Baelfire of our shared moment". I feel any patience I had left being ripped away like a rug from under my feet. How can two grown men argue over all of this crap while we are still in Neverland and Henry is still in danger. "And why would I do that?". Hook's expression changed from annoyance to sombre sincerity in a matter of seconds. "Because I had hoped it meant something".

He looks at me intently, his sea blue eyes looking inside me trying to read me, they are bright and calm like the sea on a peaceful day. I can tell he is thinking of the previously mentioned shared moment and as inappropriate as it is so am I. My heart is skipping remberance. His mouth had been warm and tasted like the rum we had just drank. Our mouths had been open as soon as our lips had met. The kiss was desperate and hungry, full of desire and lust. Our tongues had battled for dominance both trying to prove that they could handle it better than the other. As much as I hadn't wanted to, I had been the first to pull away, my point proven. Our noses were still touching when he had whispered. "That was...". I had cut him off and had been walking away before he finished responding. " A one time thing". He had remained silent for a few seconds before replying softly at my retreating figure. "As you wish". I could tell by looking at him now that our heads had gone to the same place.

Hook goes on to tell me that neither he nor Neal are going to back down. He as good as tells me that he won't leave my side until I make up my mind and that when I do either way he will respect my decision."When I ein your heart it will not be because of any trickery but because you want me". I dare to believe him for a moment. I dare to believe that I, a lost girl could be good enough for someone to stick around. Helooks at me intently and so passionately I don't think I can even look away. My heart starts to skip again despite my efforts. I try to pugh thoughts of romantic love away, now isn't the time or place and I'm not even sure that I can trust someone with my heart again.

"Hook". I remind him. "This isn't some kind of contest , the only thing I have to think about right now is the best way to get my son back". He smiles slightly, encouragingly. "Don't worry, love. I've yet to see you fail. And when we return to Storybrooke, well...that's when the fun begins". His eyebrows jerk upwards suggestively. I roll my eyes, muttering. "Dork". Hook chuckled. "No,Love. Pirate!". He leans towards me, his lips only mere inches from mine, I could reach out and close the distance if I wanted to .

His meaning and intentions are clear and I know he's not looking for direct answers right now, not because he doesn't want one but because he knows that I'm not ready to give him one. He's a patient man just willing to go with it and see where it's at. He knows I'm not about to give some grand declaration of love, that I might never dk so, but I can still see it in his eyes. It's clear how he feels, obvious even. I'm the one who's confused.

Hook stares at me in silence simply waiting for me to make the first move towards him like I did before our first kiss. This time however I let him come to me. His hand comes up to cup my cheek. I move closer to him, our noses almost touching but suddenly the trees rustled behind us, breaking the spell. That's when Neal returns and pulls back the leaves and brambles he had walked through barely minutes earlier. "C'mon, guys". He calls all the while throwing Hook a dirty look. We jerk back from each other and follow Neal towards The Dark Hallow.

My dreams are usually figures in them all seem hazy and all resemble each other. I used to think that it was because I had myself so wrecked out after the day, my mind didn't have the energy or initiative to come with a half interesting dream. That was until the night after Henry and I moved from our destroyed apartment in Boston to our new life in New York. That night the dreams started. They were not always the same but it was always the same man. Originally the quality was blurry like a photograph without a facebut after a while they became clearer. He's always the same, a dark mop of hair, a crooked and mischievous grin, eyebrows that seem to have a mind of their own, a scruffy face and eyes that somehow looked like the sea both on a peaceful and a stormy day at the same time, always dressed head to toe in black leather. Henry had joked around when I told him saying I probably had watched too much of The Pirates of the Caribbean and The Princess Bride. The kid's more than likely right, he usually is. Despite the reoccurrence of the dreams I just dismissed them, that was until the guy showed up on my doorstep with some well rehearsed lines about saving my family.

The second the potion touched my lips I felt it all come back. I felt myself come back like returning home from a long break. Memories of Storybrooke, of my parents, of the friends I made there, of mine and Henry's crazy lives there, of Neal's return into my life, of Regina and the shocking realisation that I hadn't really raised Henry. That I had hiben him up to give him his best chance, just like my parents had done for me. I remember Hook and my confusion about my feelings for him. It all comes rushing back in a instant. I remember when I first showed up in Storybrooke, when I saw Henry's lifeless body in the hospital, the curse finally breaking. I remember our rescue mission to Neverland, the shock of Neal being alive. I remember my parents and how amazing bit painful it is trying to make up for our lost time together. I remember stolen kisses with a certain pirate in Neverland. I open my eyes, finally seeing Killian for who he is. "Hook!?". He grins in relief. Everything had fallen into place. Now I just have to get back to help my family. After all the Saviour's work is never done.

A whole lot of cheers erupt around me as the whole diner starts whooping in delight at the announcement of my little brother's name. Even though everyone is thrilled after stopping the wicked witch and in Killian and my place getting back from the past, in my very own version of Back to the Future. Starring me as Marty Freaking Mcfly. I looked around the dinner after looking away from my parents and brother. Henry was busy reading his storybook for what must be the millionth time. Regina, Robin and Roland are apparently on their way here. I however, notice that there is someone missing. I get up quietly and head for the door. My mother looks over to me from where she is in our family's booth cradling Neal and gives me an encouraging nod in the direction of the door, clearly she knows who I am going after.

I find him outside in Granny's smoking area, pondering deep in thought over a glass of rum. I walk over and sit down next to him. Killian looks up. "Shouldn't you be at the party, Swan?". He asks. I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't you?!. He nods. "Perhaps". I shuffle closer to him. "Do you think Rumplestilskin is right". I ask trying to keep away from the topic we need to discuss for as long as possible. "I'm in the book now. He said that everything apart from our little misadventure would go back to normal".

Killian looked down sadly but then smirked. "The crocodile's right, otherwise I would have remembered that damn barwench that I kissed". I barely suppress an eye roll, of course he had to bring us right back on track. "How would that prove anything", I ask. He smiles genuinely. "I know how you kiss. I would have gone after her". Killian smiles, letting that sink in but for some reason I don't want to get up and run. No, I'm exactly where I should be. He continues "but my life went on exactly the same as before".

I nod and make a desperate attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, must have been the rum". Killian chuckles. "Everything is back to normal. You're a bloody hero, Swan". I grin but I'm know that I'm not the only hero here. He has become just as much of a hero as anyone else in Storybrooke. He helped us save Henry. He found me in New York and brought me back here, brought me home. "So are you". Killian nods proudly. He may have become a pirate centuries ago but if you look deep enough you can still see the straight laced lieutenant inside. "I wanted to thank you, Killian for going back for me in the first place if you hadn't-". He cuts me off probably not wanting to be reminded about Walsh, my ex flying monkey fiancé. "It was the right thing to do".

Suddenly curiosity strikes that have kept buried since Killian returned my memories in New York. "How did you do it?. How did you get to me?". Killian looks down slightly before his head bobs back up again. "Well, I saw that the curse was coming so I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Rodger as fast and far as I possibly could-". I cut him off for a second, surprised. "You outran a curse?". He smiled his eyebrows flying upward. "I'm a hell of a captain". I hum not saying anything because we don't want to inflate his ego too much for one night. "Once I was outside the curses per view, I knew that the walls were down and transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean". My mind flicks back to mine and Killian's trip up he beanstalk. I guess you could say we come quite far since then. "Well, those aren't easy to come by". I comment. Killian nods soberly. "Not if you've got something of value to trade". I smile wondering how much treasure that must have cost him. "Like what?". Killian looks me in the eye, unblinkingly before nodding slightly at whatever he found there. He answers quietly, gently to gauge my reaction."Why, the Jolly Rodger of course".

I look at him,his sea coloured eyes sparkling and my mouth probably wide open in shock. The immensity of what he did hits me immediately. He gave up his home for me, to save me and Henry. He gave up his last attachment to his brother. Nobody has ever given up so much for me. They never thought I was worth it, hell I wouldn't think that I am worth it. I feel my heart skipping no not skipping, I feel my heart racing. "You traded your ship for me?!". I asked. Killian simply shrugs, his eyes never leaving mine. One word hangs between us. "Aye". I feel the intensity of his gaze burn me in all the right ways. My heart pounds.

I annihilate the distance between our mouths. The kiss is quite unlike our first one, rushed, wild and passionate. This one is slow, soft, caring and filled with heaps of unspoken promises. Hopeful. His mouth claims mine and he pulls me closer until I'm as good as sitting on his lap. I run my hands from the leather of the lapels of his jacket to his dark hair. I can feel Killian's good hand tangle into my hair with his hook placed firmly on my waist, the coldness of metal felt in my waist only making me pull him tighter to me if that was even possible. I can taste rum, the sea and something else that is uniquely Killian. "Emma" he muttered against my lips, his tongue entering my mouth and battling for dominance with my own. We pulled back several minutes later at the same time, panting for air and sporting identical goofy grins. He rests his forehead against mine, our noses touching.

"Killian". I ask my mouth for once running away from my brain. "Why?". Killian kissed the top of my nose. "Swan, I did it because I lo-". I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips. My bravery suddenly sprints leaving me with the familiar feeling of panic. I can't hear this from him right now as much as I know how he feels, I'm not ready for those three little words. Killian doesn't try to finish his sentence. He knows. I know. It just can't be said yet. He kisses my forehead. "As you wish, my love".

Somewhere between there, some stolen glances across Granny's diner that means we kniw something that the rest don't and a heated goodnight kiss against the door of his rented room , I decided that even though I may not be ready to hear those three life changing words from his right now that maybe someday I would be able to hear them from him and be ready to say those three words back. Just not right now.

 _Just please don't say you love me._

 _Cause' I might not sayit back._


	12. Secrets Kept Between Friends

Secrets Between Friends

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smooth sparkling lake;the satin lawns rippled occasionally in the gentle breeze. June had arrived but to the seventh years this meant only one thing: their N.E. , their final exams before leaving Hogwarts were upon them at last. The teachers were not setting them homework. Professor Gold , spiteful as ever was giving very long speeches about how he doubted that any of them had what it takes to pass the exam. Professor Eva Blanchard was making sure that they all had gone to Career's Advice and lessons in most classes were devoted to revising the topics most likely to come up in the exams.

Some students, including Regina Mills had gotten into annoying habits such as interrogating people about their revision practices. Others were taking advantage of the other students worries as a flourishing black market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up amongst the seventh years, Will Scarlet for example was making a small fortune. Robin had been caught by Mary Margaret (current Head Girl) buying powdered dragon claw from Will. The whole bag (it turned out go be dried Doxy droppings) had been confiscated and given to a disappointed Professor Blanchard.

The Gryffindor common room was almost unrecognisable on most evenings. August Booth would be reading over two years worth of charms notes with his fingers in his ears, his lips moving soundlessly. David Nolan would be lying on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Mary Margaret checked it against The Standard Book of Spells:Grade weren't much better in The Slytherin common room. Robin and Regina who were practicing the Locomotive Charm were making their pencils race each other around the coffee table.

The school library had been full to overflowing with a mixture of fifth year and seventh year students all cramming in some last minute revision before their O. and N.E. for several days if not weeks now. The room was almost silent apart from some audible murmurings between friend studying together in groups.

Killian Jones entered the library through the east side door, juggling his Potions and Arithmancy books with two very large mugs of coffee. He spotted Emma, her nose stuck in The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble across the room by the window and headed over.

"Hello, Swan. How's things going?". He said sitting across from her and passing her across one of the two mugs. "Two sugars, cream and cinnamon, just the way you favour it". Emma looked up from her book, shuting it and reaching for the coffee. "Are you trying to bribe me into helping you or something, Jones?". Killian smirked, taking the seat across from her. "Can't a bloke not treat his best friend considering she's struggling and he wants to struggle with her". Emma rolled her eyes and set the books in front of her aside, sipping her coffee. "Alright,what's the matter?".

Killian gestured towards the books he brought with him. "Let's just say me and Sleeping Droughts don't go hand in hand. I don't even know why I bother, I'll never get enough grades in Potions to be a Curse-Breaker at Gringotts". Emma shook her head. "If anyone's suited to a job where you get danger-related treasure bonuses it's you. You're practically a pirate.". Killian chuckled despite himself and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Lass".

Killian had lifted his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth when Madam French popped up. She was usually quite nice apart from when she saw a threat to her precious books. "Drinks in the library!". She informed. "Out-out-OUT!". And whipping out her wand, she caused Emma and Killian's books, bags and ink bottles to chase them from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.

They spread their books out under the shade of the beech tree next to the lake. Emma ran through the process of making a sleeping draught with Killian one more time while he took notes adding them around his list of ingredients and method for the potion. "You're a bloody marvel, you know that, Love". Killuan praised as they finished up eith potions. "I don't know what I would do without you". Emma smiled and nudged him in ghe ribs. "You'd be failing Potions". Killian laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Among other things".

Emma forced herself to look away and reopened her Defecnce Against the Dark Arts book. "I need your help with something". Killian's eyes widened in surprise. "In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Love!. You're one of the best in our year!. You're going to become a bloody Auror love, the best the ministry has seen since Harry Potter". He said refering to the office of magical police that catch dark wizards. Emma shook her head. "The Patronus Charm never works out for me. All I ever get is some silver mist". Killian turned slightly pink at the mention of that particular charm , his eyebrows shooting up slightly, he looked away, anywhere but at her.

"Anyway". Emma continued looking at her friend with concern. "Liam mentioned that you're really good at conjuring them over the summer so I was hoping that you'd help me out here". Killian gulped still not looking away from the lake where The Giant Squid was bathing in the sun. He was going to kill that brother of his when he saw him again at Christmas. He probably should not have told Liam anything. Killian turned back towards her and decided to go for the theoretical approach to the spell. "You think of your happiest memory, Love. and you let the feeling that it gives you fill you up and you use the happiness to defend yourself". Emma scowled slightly. "Easier said then done". She raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!". A haze silver mist bust forth from her wand. Nothing.

"See". Emma said. "It doesn't work no matter what memory I use. I tried the day that The Nolans adopted me. The time I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I tried my first Christmas out of the foster system. Nothing works, Killian. The spell may as well be a dud". Killian looked down at the stack of books between them again. "I don't know, Love. Have you any other memories that you could try". Emma scoffed. "My early childhood wasn't exactly a wish granting factory and I tried pretty much everyday of my life since The Nolans adopted me". Killian nodded and wrapped his arm around her neck, forgetting about his own insecurities just worried about her. "I know, Swan".

Emma nodded gratefully. So much for trying to get in a few hours of nothing but study. "So, are you going to show me yours". Killian looked away and scratched the nape of his neck, a quirk he adopted whenever he was nervous. "I'm a bit tired, Love". Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, we've both had our weight in caffeine today and I know how you are when you're tired. You're not tired". Killian sighed, defeated. "Someday, Swan. You're going to be the death of me". She chuckled. "I try".

He turned around and looked at her seriously. Emma sat up straight. "Killian, are you okay?". She reached over to check his forehead. Killian gently brushed her hand away. "Swan, I want you to know that there is no pressure if you don't feel the way I do. I'll be happy as long as I'm by your side, even as your best friend". She looked at him, her mouth open in shock. "Killian, what form does your Patronus take?".

He pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!". A blue light burst from his wand, it rushed towards the lake. A glowing swan". Emma looked from the swan then back to Killian. "How long?". She asked quietly. Killian smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I've loved you since the day we met on The Hogwarts Express". Emma's eyes welled up with tears. Killian reached out to brush them away. "Killian". She whispered, their noses centimetres apart now. "I love you too". Killian smiled, the brightness of his irises putting the lake to shame. "You do?". She nodded. "I didn't think that you felt the same". He cupped her cheek. "Neither did I".

Emma raised her wand, sure of herself. "Expecto Patronum". A blue swan burst from her wand, gliding to join the other out on the water. The two glowing swans wrapped their necks around each other begore vanishing. Emma grinned. "I did it!". Killian laughed pulling her on to his lap. "That you did". Emma chuckled, connecting their lips and pushing him back onto the grassy bank.


	13. I Want to Believe

**The Wonders of Netflix**

 **Summary: The months post to Killian Jones being first introduced to the magic that is Netflix. Based back in Season 4 when life was soooo much easier being a Captain Swan shipper!. I may have stuck in mentions of my other favourite shows and movies and part one consists of My OTP(Captain Swan,duh!) fangirling (and fanboying) over my second favourite ship(MSR). For this I am unapologetic**

 **Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time belongs to Edward Kitis and Adam Horowitz**

 **The X Files belongs to Chris Carter**

 **Basically I own nothing. I'm not a writing genius.**

* * *

Part 1: I Want to Believe.

"Alright, Love". Said Killian as he plopped down on the couch in The Charming's loft. Mary Margaret and David had gone out for dinner as Emma had insisted that she would look after her brother and give her parents the night off saying that she wanted to spend sone time with "The Squirt" even if he was a handful who had refused to go asleep until now. Killian smiled as Emma slipped in next to him, dropping her head on to his shoulder. "What is this Netflix contraption that you and the lad speak so highly of". Emma chuckled, picking up the remote and her rum spiked hot chocolate. "It's...". She trailed off trying to put it in a way that her three hundred year old pirate would understand.

"Basically, you sign up and you can watch whatever shows or movies that you want when you pay monthly". "intriguing, Love. So it's similar to those DVDs we watched with Henry but slightly more economical". Emma seemed impressed. "Looks who's becoming a twenty first century man!".

Killian nuzzled her neck placing a peck on her collar bone. "Anything for you, Swan. Even if it includes becoming a part of your crazy and modern world". Emma looked up at him, still taken aback by how much this man had and would give up for her. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He kissed the inner part of her wrist, sending a pulse of electricity up her arm.

"So, Swan". He said, breaking the silence knowing that she wanted to take things slow which wouldn't happen if they stayed looking at each other like they were. "Are we going to watch this magic Netflix box or what?". Emma nodded after releasing his face and tucking herself into his side, scrolling through the selection.

She smiled as her favourite show from when she was a teenager popped up. The X-Files. It had been quite a few years since she had introduced Henry to the first season, although the two of them had been more than glued to the revival show for the six weeks it had been on, much to the annoyance of her parents. Mary Margaret and David didn't really watch much outside of the romantic comedy category. As far as Mary Margaret was concerned Nicholas Sparks was a writing genius.

The familiar theme tune filled the loft. Killian looked from Emma to the television. "What's this, Love?". Emma kept her eyes glued on the screen as Scully walked into the basement office and met Mulder for the first time. "The X-Files. It's a Sci-Fi show about these two FBI agents who work these paranormal cases". Killian turned his head, confused but having heard the terms Sci-Fi and FBI before. As for paranormal, well, Story of their life.

For the better part the pilot episode Killian was full of questions , many of which surrounded Scully's insistence that monsters didn't exist.

"Swan, how come the lady Scully doesn't believe in monster when it is so bloody obvious that there are not the stuff of fiction?". To which Emma would roll her eyes. "Not everyone is as exposed to villians as us, babe and Scully isn't that used to it yet".

"And Mulder?".

"He wants to believe".

They watched the next few episides in silence, only having to get up once to change Neal a few time before Mary Margaret and David arrived back at the loft, relieving them of their babysitting duties. Both Mary Margaret and David scanning the screen for several seconds before heading up stairs. Science Fiction just wasn't their thing.

"They really are a next level dynamic duo", commented Emma to Killian who was at this point just as interested as her. The two agents on the screen were currently having the typical argument over such and such a creature's existence. Killian grinned at her, tearing his eyes from the screen. "Much like another dashing pair that I know". His eyebrows shooting up. Emma rolled her eyes, pecking him playfully on the cheek before putting her head back down on his chest, his arm never leaving her waist. He grinned and watched her for a few seconds before turn back towards the screen where Mulder and Scully were examining each others spines for the tell tales signs of the parasite that seemed to be turning half of the guest starring cast insane with anger.

"Gods, Love" said Killian as one of the minor characters became a murderous lunatic. "That's quite similar to our run in with The Spell of Shattered Sight!". Emma nodded the same thing having popped into her head. If someone had told her when she was a lonely teenager watching The X-Files in her foster home that she would someday help save a town that was struck with a spell that made ninety percent of the towns populatin act like the peole infected with the parasite from 'Ice' she would have called them batshit crazy and then punched them in the face for good measure.

"So when do the two of them get together, Love" asked Killian as they worked their way through the first season up to the eleventh episode entitled: Fire, which was made up of a murderer with very heated superpowers who just relished burning his victims to death, an ex-lover of Mulders and quite a jealous Scully.

Emma laughed at her boyfriend's expression.. "Not for quite a few seasons, Jones".

Killian faced her looking shocked. "Are you bloody serious, Swan?!. Isn't it not downright obvious that they have feeling for each other".

Emma patted him on the shoulder. "I used to feel exactly the same way but it's all worth it when they get together". Killian huffed slightly. "And I thought we took our time". Emma smirked, cluthing on to the front of his navy shirt."And wasn't it worth it?". He smirked and grinned sinfully before leaning in a claiming her lips with his, pulling her on to his lap."Every second, Love".

* * *

The following morning Emma staggered, completely exhausted into Granny's diner. She and Killian had been up well unto the early hours of the morning, completely loosing track of time until a jump-scare caught both Emma and Killian off guard and David came down to see what the chaos was about. It was then Killian decided to head back to Granny's and Emma opted to go upstairs to bed. They were already were fourteen episodes in to the first season. Ruby smirked at her from wher she was behind the counter.

"The usual?". She asked referring to Emma's typical order of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

Emma shook her head, groggily. "No, thanks. I'll take a latte with a double shot, please".

Ruby laughed and motioned towards a sleepy looking pirate captain who appeared to be close to collapsing into his breakfast. "You're not my only sleep walking customer this morning". Emma took her coffee from the other woman gratefully and slipped into the seat across from her pirate. Kilian looked up from his porridge and grinned sleepily before leaning across to silently greet her, his lips brushing hers.

"Morning, Love. How are you holding up?".

"Exhausted. You?".

"Positively nackered".

Ruby chuckled at Emma and Killian's twin expressions. "You guys must have had lots of fun last night if you're that tired this morning". Emma rolled her eyes, going back for the sugar bowl. "It's what happens when you're up until five in the morning binge watching The X-Files". Ruby smirked jokingly, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Of course you two were watching TV while Mary Margaret and David were out and Henry was at Regina's, just like I spent last night knitting and reading Jane Austen novels ".

She turned away from them, heading back towards the counter and a very hungover looking Will Scarlet. Killian reached across the table and covered Emma's hand with his. She smiled and laced her fingers with his. "Are you coming over again to night?".

"As you wish, Swan. What are your plans for this evening, more of our dear friend Mulder and Scully perhaps?".

"I have Henry tonight but Mom and Dad will probably want a night in too, so it will be the five of us. And just so you know: My parents have quite a different taste in movies and shows to Henry and I. They love their Rom-coms so be prepared for a lot of fluff and cringes".

"Sounds Perfect, Love ". He smirked slightly, his eyebrows shooting up in a suggestive manner before adding "as long as your father doesn't try and kill me for sitting in close proximity to you".

"No, he won't. David loves you". Emma told him, grinning. Killian scoffed, shaking his head. "And you insist on saying that the optimism in your family has skipped a generation". She rolled her eyes while he continued on seriously. "I'm well aware that I seem all dashing and charismatic but I don't think Dave gets the same impression if he sees that I am laying hands on his daughter. So Lass, what is there that makes you believe that I'll leave the loft unscathed this evening". Emma smirked, the typical X-Files tagline popping into her head.

"I want to believe".

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I couldn't help writing this. If you don't watch The X-Files yoy definitely should. I really couldn't recommend it enough.**

 **Up next the Charming Family (+ Hook) watch 'Meet the Parents'. In another one I will also have them watch Pirates of the Caribbean. If you have any requests for Killian, Emma or any of the others to react to a certain film, please let me know in the comments or you can PM me. Talk Soon**

 **Pearlydewdrop. :)**


	14. Forever and Always!

**Forever and Always.**

She feels her heart pacing, pounding in her chest trying desperately to reach out towards it's other half. The doctor's voice is like a background noise, a soundtrack to the thoughts going on inside her mind. He leads her down a naze of never ending corridors that all seem to hit a dead end, resembling her life. Killian was the good in her life, he filled her up. She would be lost without him, alone without him. Emma's mind flicks back to December. They were standing under the Christmas tree in their small fixer-upper of an apartment, exactly five years since the day they first met. How far they've come since then, just two teenagers on the run who somehow after losing or never having a real family found solace in one another.

* * *

 **######Flashback#######**

The fairy lights on the tree twinkled and the fire was blazing, warm and bright like his smile. Tears sprung into her eyes, she who was usually as tough as she nails as he bent down on one knee. "Swan, I want you forever, Forever and Always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you, Love. I want everything with you, the holidays,the birthdays, the busy days and the lazy Sunday mornings. I want inside jokes and fights and everything and most of all I want to spend the rest of my life by your side because I love you and a life without you in it isn't a life worth living".

Killian breathed out a sigh, the emotion evident in his voice. Emma let the tears spill as she joined him on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want that too,Killian. I love you so much". He chuckled joining their lips. "I love you more". Emma grinned nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away. "Keep telling yourself that,Jones". Killian ducked his eyes alight with mischief before attacking her neck in such a manner that left bright crimson marks the following day. "Forever and Always,Love?". He asked as was their usual routine. "Forever and Always". She agreed before he tugged her on to his lap, toppling back on to the rug by the fire.

## **#End of Flashback ######**

* * *

Now Emma follows the doctor through the sterile maze that was Boston's University Hospital. A few parts of his conversation register with her. Killian was shot by a perp and now he could be dying, now he could be taken from her. All it takes is a split second for your entire life to come crashing down in tiny pieces, obliterated. Leaving you standing there in the wake of the destruction wondering what went wrong, clutching to the final memories wondering if you had done something differently would you still be standing her in a hospital with the love of your life, your soulmate on Death's door. Only the unlucky experience this and Emma Swan always knew the odds were never in her favor. She just thought that Killian Jones had changed that, had changed her life for the better and he had from the second he came into her life. She just couldn't let him go.

The doctor, (Whale he says his name is) tells her that they are preparing Killian for surgery even though his chances aren't looking good. He tells her that she should prepare for the worst that Killian might not survive. Emma steels herself through the waterfalls that are flowing freely down her cheeks,just enough to give a reply. "He's a survivor,Doctor. He's gonna get through this". The doctor smiles sadly saying that he needs to go before pointing Emma in the direction of Killian.

She flies at the door totally forgetting the feeling of her feet making contact with the ground. He was lying in bed,as pale as freshly fallen snow, as white as the picket fence on the house that they one day dreamed of moving into. He's hooked up to a whole array of machines all beeping, like the sound of a funeral march. Emma sits down on the bed, taking hold of his hand. "Killian". She whispers. His eyes flicker open, lazily. If it was just a normal day she might think it was only one of those rare mornings when she awoke before him but this was far from a normal day. It was the day she might lose him.

"Hello,Swan". Killian mumbled lamely, his eyes filled with sadness. Emma tries to keep a straight face for his sake but he can see right through her, how she hold his hand extra tight, how her eyes a blood red. He says nothing, his cerulean eyes twinkling in pain but not from the wound, the morphine made certain of that but because the woman in front of him, the incredibly strong woman he loves is breaking before his eyes. She stares, watching as he X-Rays her with his eyes. Even looking at him breaks her heart. A man so full of life and love. A man who smirks and crack a million sexual jokes a day have his light stolen away by some perp. She wasn't going to give up on him though, not ever. If there was a chance that he would live, the slightest chance at all then that would be enough for her.

They ignore the elephant in the room. They speak about the life they will have together. A life full of love and laughter. They talk about the house that they'll build by the sea, a house with a white picket fence, just big enough for them and whatever little Pirates that they will have. A little boy with his hair and her eyes. A little girl with her hair and his eyes. Both troublemakers. Both perfect. Both safe and happy with both of their parents. Forever and Always. That's how long they'll love each other. That's how long they wish to spend together.

He's the first to address the current situation, he always is. "Swan, The odds are against me. If I don't survive". She puts her finger across his lips. "It isn't an option,Killian". He nods and places on the inside of her wrist. "But if I don't...". Emma shook her head, tears leaking out. "I'll never forgive you". Killian chuckles weakly. "You're so stubborn,Lass". She kisses his forehead. "You love me for it". He grins tired."Forever and Always". She agrees. "Forever and Always".

Emma reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket, pulling out a packet of Jelly Rings that she had bought for Roland, her best friend's step son. She pulled a strawberry flavoured ring from the bag. "I want to do this with you, Killian before you go in there not because I'm going to lose you". Killian grinned catching on and taking a lemon flavoured "Wedding Ring" from the packet of Haribo Jellies. Emma continues. "I want to do this because I want you to know what you have to fight for, for us". Killian grins, barely capable of concealing his emotions.

"I love you, Killian Jones and I will Forever and Always just like I've promised you since the day we first got together. I love you more than life itself, so like Hell, I'm not letting you die. I want to grow old with you. I want to be yours forever. So, Killian Jones, I take you to be my husband through the good and the bad and the ugly. Forever and Always". She slid the ring on to his finger.

Killian took her by the hand. "I love you too,Swan. Forever and Always. Even if I'm not around, I will always love you and I am forever yours". He began to slid the ring on to her finger. "I take you,Emma Swan as my wife to love and cherish forever through the good and the bad and the ugly. Forever and Always".

Their lips crashed together for a few brief moments, their tears of shock,love,joy,sadness and brokenness mingling and salty on faces. The beeps of Killian's life support was getting louder. The doctors all rushed in, prepped for surgery. Killian and Emma's eyes locked one final time before he was wheeled into the operation theatre.

"Forever and Always".

"Forever and Always".

* * *

 **A/N: Based off of a song by Parachute. Please review**


End file.
